Christmas tree stand designs are numerous. Most of these use metal or plastic components such as bolts or clamps to fix the tree trunk in place. It has not been known in the art to use Velcro® products in general and specifically Velcro® hook and loop straps to provide the force to lock the tree trunk in place.